The Magical Love Adventure
by LackOfMonkey
Summary: She knew teaching an alien how to be in a relationship would be difficult, but not THIS difficult. ZAGR.
1. Prologue  Girlfriendsmelly

**Title:** The Magical Love Adventure**  
**

**An Invader Zim Fanfiction Composed by:** Cassie J. Bryant

**Main Genre:** Romance.

**Minor Genre(s):** Humor, Adventure, Friendship.

_**Ratings/Warnings**_: T (contains content not suitable for children)** - **ZAGR and TONS of adorable fluff. Very mild OOCness, if any. Rating won't increase, but may decrease. Future warnings will be noted before chapter.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is copyright to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez.

**Begin Author Note:** Here we go again. I was going to use this plot for the sequel to my Downloaded Personality fanfiction, but I decided to go in another direction and incorporate Gaz instead. I think I made the right choice, even though I'm not a huge fan of ZAGR. My only problem is that I find it incredibly frustrating characterizing Gaz, since she seems annoyed and careless most of the time. She doesn't talk much, either. It may be because she's the exact opposite of me in a way. I decided to change the setting to their highschool years. I'm leaving out the typical "new" appearances of the characters, since I really feel that should be left to the reader's jurisdiction. It's up to you if you want Zim to be tall or not ha-ha.

The format of this fanfiction will basically be a "die-ary" (JTHM reference! Woo!) entry by Gaz, followed by what happened earlier in the day. This is more of a prologue to show you what happened before the antics. Future chapters will be much lengthier. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue – Girlfriend-smelly

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I said yes. Why I did? Hell if I know._

_Maybe it was just how pathetic he looked while asking me. He did have this stupid face on. He tried to look brave, but you could tell he was nervous. Idiot._

_Maybe I was just having a good day. I did unlock that secret level I've been trying to figure out for days. It's a pretty cool level._

_Maybe I just wanted him to get away from me. He was annoying me… not like that was anything new._

_Maybe my mind was on other things and the wrong answer just slipped out. I was playing my GS5. Maybe that's it._

_I could jump to a thousand conclusions, but let's face it._

_In the end, I said yes._

_This is going to suck._

_-Gaz. _

_

* * *

_

They should replace the "Hi" with "Hell" in the word Hi-Skool, Gaz insisted, for it _was_ hell. Every day seemed to be an exact replica of the last. Her blasé life would start in the morning. Gaz would eat her annoying burnt toast, walk to the learning facility with her annoying brother, attend classes with her annoying fellow students, go to lunch to eat and ignore the annoying Zim and Dib, attend a few more annoying classes, and then walk back home with her still annoying brother. There would be casual periods of killing vampire piggies in between. Yes, every day was the same.

But today was different.

Dib was sick. Dib's never sick.

"Are you coming or not, Dib?" Gaz questioned. At the bottom of the staircase, she crossed her arms and erratically tapped her foot. The nasally voice of Dib echoed in return. It became apparent that he was still in bed.

"I don't think I'll be able to g-…" The paranormal enthusiast sneezed. He continued, "Go to skool today. I'm not feeling so well."

"Alright, whatever," Gaz mumbled. Before she reached for the door, Dib called for her.

"Watch Zim for me," He pleaded.

Without another word, the younger sibling departed.

As the day rolled by, everything was the way it had always been: boring. Today, Gaz overheard "so and so" change his "relationship status" on "facebook" to "in a relationship with so and so". Alas, another boring and unproductive conversation. The only thing that seemed to change in this pile of junk deemed a Hi-Skool were the consistent hook ups and break ups between "love struck" students. She simply grunted in retort and returned to her Game Slave. She was already accustomed to her cohorts' idiocy.

Lunch came around like clockwork. Once Gaz received her sludge of food, she retired to her typical stationary lunch table. After attempting to masticate on the poisonous substance, she gently pushed the tray aside and removed her Game Slave from her backpack. After several minutes of play, she finally solved the puzzle to unlock the mysterious level: Level 66. Her amber eyes grew wide. This level unlocked the ultimate vampire piggy fighting weapon: "The Bacon Garlic Ray". She had been working on this achievement for days on end. She would be unstoppable with this powerful ray gun. Any vampire piggy that would try to stand in the way of her would end in their own blood and ashes. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Hello, Dib's scary sister," A commonplace voice spoke before her. It was a voice she didn't wish to be bothered with.

"Go away. I'm killing piggies," Gaz replied on instinct. She kept her position and interacted with the mechanism.

"Yes, that's very interesting," Zim responded. He inhaled dramatically, then continued, "Listen, Gaz, I have a question I would like to ask. An offer, if you will."

"Whatever," She answered as her fingers rapidly moved over the game console's buttons.

"Well, Zim has been thinking. He has been thinking with his almighty brain that is very much almighty. And he has realized there have been things, Gaz-beast. Many, many things. And these things must be tended to, for he is Zim and you are Gaz," He stated matter-of-factly. He attempted to take full advantage of the situation. Dib was absent today, so this was his one and only chance.

Gaz didn't answer as she continued to concentrate on the tiny screen. The disguised Irken apprehensively cleared his throat and continued.

"It would appear that these 'things' are what you humans call 'feelings', and I feel these feelings very much so for you, human-worm monkey."

The "human-worm monkey" still didn't respond. Zim grew anxious.

"So, Zim has made the choice that you will be his - uh, what do they call it… no, not love pigs – oh yeah! Zim has made the choice that you will be his friend of girl!"

Finally, Gaz paused the game. She took a quick glance at the Irken before her and sighed in irritation, "…What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend-smelly?" Zim asked as he tightly sealed his eyes and spread his arms wide.

Gaz's eyes returned to her videogame. She un-paused the system and carried on, "Yeah, sure."

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHO- …Whoa… Wait… Really?" Zim answered in astonishment as he finally absorbed the information.

"Yeah, I guess," Gaz replied as her focus remained on the game.

"Well, uh, okay then," He replied.

A minute of awkward silence overwhelmed the incognito invader. Zim scratched the back of his neck and uneasily looked about the lunch room. He then curiously peered down at the seated Gaz, who seemed unaffected by his previous inquiry. He raised a non-existent eyebrow. He was hoping this would have been different. He was certain he had extracted enough information on Earthling relationships. Shouldn't there be some sort of celebration?

He became weary of the female's silence. He shifted in his place.

"So, uh… what now?"

They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Holding Hands

**Title:** The Magical Love Adventure**  
**

**An Invader Zim Fanfiction Composed by:** Cassie J. Bryant

**Begin Author Note:** My sincerest apologies for such a late update. December and January are usually the busiest months where most accidents happen, and so I have picked up a lot of shifts at the hospital. This chapter isn't anything special, either, but I still do hope you enjoy. I will try to be as consistent as possible with posting chapters, but with a full time job things can run a bit off course. Hopefully everyone in this chapter remains rather IC. For Gir/Minimoose fans, there won't be much appearances for either, but I will try to incorporate them whenever the chance is possible. Overall, I feel very moderate with this chapter. I have better ideas for future chapters in my head, especially very fluffy ones, but you have to start small or it won't be realistic. This is Invader Zim we are talking about ha-ha. Also, the die-ary concept is a bit different in this chapter. I skimmed over Zim asking for help, because I know I wouldn't be able to do justice on the characterization. Ah, well. If you see any typos, please inform me. I'm entirely sleep deprived, so I have a feeling it will have an immense effect on my writing.

Thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed this! I'm very pleased to see such lovely feedback!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Holding Hands

_Dear Die-ary,_

_ Zim didn't talk to me for a week. I was pretty much okay with that._

_ Then yesterday happened._

_ He came up to me asking for "help", in his own stupid way of course. He said something along the lines of using my "human love" advice for taking over the world. I didn't buy it. Besides, he couldn't take over this planet. The stupid can't lead the stupid._

_ I said I'd help as long as he didn't annoy me. We'll see how long that lasts. I give him five minutes._

_ No, five seconds. I give him five seconds._

_ I'm off to do my bidding. We'll see how everything goes._

_ I bet it ends in his eternal doom._

_ -Gaz._

* * *

Gaz was never late. To be honest, she was usually hours early to events. It seemed an antisocial being like her would be tardy to everything since she didn't care. Here, she was the total opposite. It must have been some sort of habit, many would say.

Gaz _was _late to Zim's base, however.

Zim was always late. To be honest, he was usually hours late to events. It seemed a compulsive being like him would be early to everything since he knew his goals. Here, he was the total opposite. It must have been some sort of habit, many would say.

Zim _was_ angry that Gaz was late to his base, however.

"You're late, Gaz-beast," Zim sneered at her, "No one is ever late to see Zim and all his glory!"

Gaz held her position at the doorstep. "Yeah, okay," She boldly remarked. Without hesitation, she treaded inside the alien's corridors. Zim didn't comment on her rude entrance. Once she was inside the living room, she violently threw a brown bag at his figure, "Here."

He omitted a curt "ouch" in response. "What is this? What is THIS? WHAT IS THIS?" He continuously questioned aloud without observation.

"Shut up and just open it," She answered in annoyance.

He glared at the gothic teen and silently obliged. Gradually, he opened the bag, reached his claw inside, and removed the unknown contents. It appeared to be a book of some sort. Perplexed, he read the title, "_How To Be In An Earthling Relationship: A Guide For Alien Invaders_." The Irken paused, "Well, that's oddly specific."

"They have everything for anything nowadays," She responded.

"Where did you attain such an item? I must know!" Zim questioned.

Gaz shrugged, "Internet."

"I see," Zim responded. He moved his hand to his chin as he regarded the giant guidebook. Simultaneously, he worked his way to his massive couch. Gaz followed behind, seeming disinterested. The alien opened the book as if he was opening a Christmas present. He skimmed over the introduction (Zim didn't need an introduction, for he was too intelligent for that) and turned to the first chapter. He read the chapter aloud, "Chapter One: How to Hold Hands." He made a puzzled expression and blinked. The confused Irken glanced at Gaz, whose short attention span had been attracted by her Game Slave, "Why would Zim do such a foolish thing like that?"

She grunted in frustration, "I'm trying to focus, Zim. Just read it and leave me alone."

He ignored her and continued reading aloud, "Hmm, let's see. Step one: figure out who it is you want to hold hands with, and if they will let you. HA! I have chosen the Gaz-beast! Step one is complete!" A brief moment of gloating later, he continued, "Okay, step two: visualize how it will feel. Zim is visualizing, and he sees glory! Success! Next step! Step three: Take a hold of the other person's hand." He peered over to one of Gaz's palms, which was currently being occupied by the console. He blinked, "Gaz-human. I require your hand for this step. Give your hand to Zim!"

"One second. I'm in the zone," Gaz stated as she continued playing.

"No! Zim needs the hand now!"

"If you bother me one more time, you won't have any hands when I'm finished with you," She sneered in retort.

Unwilling to show fear, Zim grunted in frustration. As many would know, Zim wasn't patient. What appeared to be minutes felt like hours to the Irken. The annoying video game music wasn't helping, either. The bothersome clicks and beeps began to pester him, until finally he snapped, "Enough! Your time is up! Give me your hand!"

"Be_ quiet_, Zim," Gaz answered. Her mental dynamite was swiftly approaching zero.

"Hey! You said you would help me, Earth child! Now assist me!"

Gaz paused her game. She continued to view the still-life screen, and Zim was unable to decipher her expression. When she turned to glare at him, he uncomfortably backed away. The goth was far from pleased, "I said I am TRYING to PLAY this GAME…" Before hell broke loose, she sat up from her seat and strolled to the exit, "I'm leaving. This is stupid. You're stupid."

"Hey! You can't do that! Hey! HEY!" Zim followed her in persistence.

When she reached the doorframe, she turned to Zim with an annoyed expression, "I can do whatever I want, Zim. I agreed to help you, but I can take that away as easy as I started it. Now, I'm leaving. Don't follow me unless you want to face the worst pain your stupid head could ever imagine."

Finally releasing apprehension, the invader distanced himself from the female before him. She departed without another sound. Zim sighed and did the only thing he knew he could do: work on his next diabolical plan for enslaving the Earth.

He brought the book, too.

* * *

It was very early in the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet. Most humans were still asleep at this time. Zim didn't require sleep, so he spent the late night hours alone in his base. The majority of this time had him thinking if this companionship with Gaz was such a smart idea. She didn't seem to take a liking to him, but then again, what did he know? He knew nothing about this "love" feeling nor human female mentality. He was surprised he didn't find interest in reading the book she gave him. Maybe that was a sign.

Yes, it was decided. He would finish this "relationship" tomorrow. There was no point in trying if she wasn't going to serve him.

"Master, there is someone at the door." The computer lazily informed its master.

Zim's antennae perked up as he asked for the time. When the computer replied seven o'clock in the morning, he jumped from his seat in surprise, reached for his wig and contacts, and raced to the front door. He relaxed for a moment to be rid of any unwanted tension and activated his scanner to see who this "visitor" was.

It was Gaz. Of course it was Gaz. The Irken felt an incongruous mixture of both knowing and surprise. She stood at the doorstep with her arms tightly crossed. As each second rolled by her impatience appeared to grow by tenfold. She would probably walk away any second, he inquired. Zim found himself contemplating on whether or not he should answer the door.

While he was contemplating, he answered the door. That answered that.

"Gaz-beast? What are you doing at my amazing base?" Zim's oversized head peeked out from the minuscule crack.

"Come on. Let's go," She blandly spoke.

"Uh, go where?" The alien dumbly asked.

"To class? Where else, idiot?" She questioned as she reached for something.

"You worm! Don't you dare call me a- …_uhwhat_?" The alien became startled by an odd awareness. He gradually fixated his glance to his hand, which now had been occupied by Gaz's. She fiercely pulled him into the outdoors with her strong grip. Her ushering was enough for him to accompany her gesture. He was so shocked that he completely forgot to close the base's front door. Hand in hand, they began their awkward trail to the high school. Neither said a word to one another.

Zim curiously peered at their cuffed hands. To say the least, it both looked and felt utterly foreign to the Irken. Before he was familiar with the sensation, Gaz's fingers gently released then shifted in between his own. He was slightly startled, but then he calmed himself once he knew nothing horrible would result. For a second, and only a second, he observed Gaz's facial expression. She seemed very flustered. It wasn't an angry flustered, but it was something else. He couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion; he decided to just ask later. He was enjoying the silence. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was smiling, too.

He wondered why humans had so many fingers.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
